Take me to the place I love
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Blair's back, after her divorce from the prince, she's remarried but to who? Will an old flame bring back memories or will she realise she's better without them


Take me to the place I love 

_Blair's been gone from the Upper East Side since her divorce, she finally returns and she is remarried, who is she married too? Enjoy _

"**Hey UES, have I got gossip for you this time, guess who just returned home after how long being gone? That's right our precious Queen B, spotting one huge Tiffany and Co rock, oh B we know you've upgraded since that tawdry love you had with lonely boy, oh please Anyway you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl" **

"Your bags Mrs Bass are in the trunk and welcome home," a voice spoke, it was Alexander, Blair's driver, she smiled and said, "Thank you Alex" as her husband opened the door of the limo, for her and as she got in, he followed behind.

"Welcome home beautiful" his voice spoke as he sat next to her, she smiled and leaned over and kissed him and said, "Feels great to be home, I've missed New York so much", he opened the mini fridge in the limo and inside was a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne, her favourite, he retrieved two champagne flutes from the fridge also and got Blair to hold them.

"POP" the champagne bottle opened, as her husband poured the champagne into the two flutes of champagne, she smiled again and raised her glass and said, "To us and everything coming up to us" her husband smiled and said, "To us, I love you Blair Cornelia Bass" as he brushed back a strand of hair.

To him, he was her princess, he lavished her with gifts, trips and fashion, the pair of them had been married for close to two years, still no children, but plenty of nights out on the town and luscious dinners and holidays. No expense was spared for Blair Bass.

The limo turned into the Palace hotel, Blair smiled she recognised the building, memories of her wedding reception and where she had lived with her husband for the first eighteen months of their marriage. "Were finally here princess" her husband smiled as he squeezed her hand, she smiled at him.

She thought back to her wedding reception, Lily had helped Blair organise the wedding, with having Serena and Jenny (She finally had forgiven Jenny after everything had happened) as her bridesmaids, her mother and Jenny designed the dresses, and Blair's dress was a tight bodice with a mermaid scallop skirt and a bow belt.

Blair shut her eyes for a moment, the flashbacks of her wedding came back, she remembers seeing her two bridesmaids in raspberry dresses, designed with the help of Jenny Humphrey and her mother, designed. The girls looked gorgeous with the groomsmen wearing raspberry ties to match the dresses of the girls.

Her father had flown from France to give his beloved Blair-bear away to her husband to be, he was everything her parents wanted her to grow up with, even if he did have his moments he didn't prove that he was appropriate husband material But in the end he proved he was with asking Harold and Cyrus both permission if he could Blair's hand in marriage.

He had grown up so much from the man Blair once knew, and she loved him. She still remembered how handsome he always looked in a suit too. "Blair, are you coming with me or shall I meet you later?" her husband spoke; suddenly her daydream world was popped. She smiled and said, "Sorry, I'm coming" as she stepped out of the limo.

There it was, the New York palace hotel, a home away from home, if that made any sense. Memories of sitting at the bar with Serena, sipping gin martinis and discussing how by the time they were 30 they would be just like their mothers, up to their third husband. Blair was onto her second husband, while Serena had been married to Dan, for nearly a year now, they were one with such a turbulent relationship and realised in the end all they needed really was each other. Dan managed Rufus's gallery with Serena being a renowned model, with her still popping up on page six occasionally.

Blair held onto her husband's hand firmly and walked into the palace, the receptionist smiled and said, "Pleasure to see you again Mr and Mrs Bass, the other Mr Bass is waiting for you in the hotel bar"; Blair nodded and mouthed a "Thank you".

They walked into the bar, there he was, sat hunched over the bar with a glass of scotch in his hand, and Blair suddenly felt a pang of nerves hit her stomach, why where these memories returning now, she had them earlier when her husband announced they were coming back to New York for a visit.

He turned around, and smiled, that same upper lip curled whenever he smiled, then swallowed his scotch and spoke, "Well, Well, Well, what a surprise it is to see you Blair and Uncle Jack" Charles Bass said. Blair looked at him, he still was that 19 year old boy in her head, somehow the memories of their love affair still feels like it was only yesterday.

BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM!

Sorry end of chapter 1, who really thought she was married to Chuck?, sorry if the written expression is bad, I suffer from that but yes at the moment I am a bit obsessed with Desmond Harrington , something about him and Blair together I love, don 't ask why but I do I'll update soon

Love,

**Beth xo **


End file.
